mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Reptile/Gallery
Mortal Kombat MK1.gif|Stance MK1 Reptile Walk Forward.gif|Walking forward MK1 Reptile Walk Backward.gif|Walking backward Reptile kick.gif|Kicking MK1 Low Hit.gif|Hit low Ha1.gif|Hit high MK1 Reptile Duck Hit.gif|Duck Hit MK1 Reptile Stumble.gif|Stumble MK1 Reptile Fall.gif|Fall MK1 Reptile Dazed.gif|Dazed MK1 Reptile Win.gif|Win Pose Reptile 1.jpg reptile mk1.jpg Mortal Kombat II MK2 Reptile.png|Official Promotional Art by Patrick Rolo Animreptileqq6.gif|Stance MK2 Reptile Walk.gif|Walk MK2 Reptile Dazed.gif|Dazed MK2 Baby Reptile.png|Baby Reptile Reptile-1.gif Reptile Finisher.gif ReptileBioMKII.gif|''MKII'' Bio ReptileEnd1MKII.gif ReptileEnd2MKII.gif MK2 Reptile-2.png|Art from Official Mortal Kombat II Magazine MK2 Reptile-1.png|Art from Official Mortal Kombat II Magazine Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/MK Trilogy MK3U-06 Reptile.png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias Reptile Artwork.jpg|Concept Art (MK Trilogy Version) reptile mk3.jpg Reptile-mortal-kombat-5374754-216-207.gif Reptile UMK3 Versus Alternate.png|Versus Pose Alternate Palette ReptileUMK3stance.gif ReptileUMK3win.gif ReptileUMK3walk.gif ReptileUMK3run.gif reptile mk3 4.jpg Reptile Fatality.png Reptile end3.gif Umk3 trilogy.gif ReptileEnding2.jpg Mortal Kombat 4/Gold MK4-Reptile.jpg Unmasked-reptile6.jpg reptile mk4.jpg|Reptile's MK4 Versus goldReptile.jpg MK4 Reptile's Lair.gif ReptileMK4primarystance.gif ReptileMK4alt.gif ReptileMK4bio.gif|Reptile's MK4 Bio Image21Reptile.jpg|Reptile Primary Costume Image22Reptile.jpg|Reptile Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Mkdach22x28x02x03.jpg|Reptile's Render for Deadly Alliance Reptile's Devolution.jpg|The Evolution of Reptile... Bio2.gif|''MKDA'' Alt. Bio Bio1.gif|''MKDA'' Bio mkda_BODY_REPTILE.png|Reptile mkda_BODY_REPTILE_ALT.png|Alternate Reptile DAEnding.jpg|''MKDA'' Ending Image11.jpg|Reptile's Primary Costume Image12Reptile.jpg|Reptile's Alternate Costume ShangandReptile.jpg|Shang Tsung and Reptile on Deadly Alliance's Character Select Screen. Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Deceptionreptilekard.jpg|Reptile Bio Kard Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Reptilearmageddonversus.png|Reptile's Versus Render RepLair.jpg|Reptile's Lair ReptileMedalRelic.jpg|Reptile's Medal as seen in Armageddon's Konquest Mode. Reptile's Medal.png|Reptile's Medal Reptile armageddon.jpg|Reptile's Alternate in Armageddon and Primary in Deadly Alliance Image5.jpg|Reptile's Primary Costume Image6.jpg|Reptile's Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat (2011) Reptileiconmk9.png Headreptile.png|Reptile's Health Bar Cutout Ladder1-2-.png Ladder2 Reptile (MK9).png Versus-2-.png|Reptile's Versus in MK 2011 Klassic Reptile Skin.png|Reptile's Klassic Costume Reptileprimaryconcept.png Krypt 017-1.png Nekropolis-2-.png Reptilealternate.png|Reptile's Alternate Costume in MK 2011 Reptile Acid Spit.jpg|Reptile's Enhanced Acid Spit Reptile designs.png Cyber Reptile.png|Reptile in Cyborg costume on Challenge Tower #227 Kabal and Stryker vs Reptile.jpg|Reptile blocks the bullets with his acid Reptile and Shang Tsung.jpg Reptile defeated.png Reptile scalling the building.PNG Char_damage_reptile_a_color.PNG Char_damage_reptile_b_color.PNG Reptile.jpg Reptile xray1.PNG|Reptile's X-Ray Reptile xray2.PNG X-Ray 2.jpg Reptile showing his ball.jpg Acid Spit on Sektor.jpg reptile MK9 ending1.PNG|Reptile's MK 2011 ending Reptilesecret2.png reptile MK9 ending3.PNG reptile1221.png Image30Reptile.jpg Image29Reptile.jpg|Reptile Alternate Costume Image28Reptile.jpg|Reptile MK Costume Unbenannt2.jpg cds.cgi2.jpg|Costume Design MK9 Artbook - Reptile.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Reptile MK9 - Reptile.JPG|''MK 2011'' - Reptile MK9 - Classic Reptile.JPG|''MK 2011'' - Classic Reptile MK9 - Armageddon.JPG|''MK 2011'' - Dead Reptile MK9 - Sub-Zero and Reptile.JPG|''MK 2011'' - Sub-Zero and Reptile Name_Reptile.png Classic Fight.png|Reptile's Klassic Fight in MK 2011 MK Vita MK_VITA_REPTILE_MK2.png| MKII Reptile MK_VITA_REPTILE_MK3.png| UMK3 Reptile Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks 464px-Repconceart.jpg MKSM - Reptile.jpg REPTILEHUMANFORM.PNG Reptile's Lair (MK Shaolin Monks).jpg Reptilesm.jpg Reptile Alt.jpg Reptile Alt 2.jpg reptilesm2.jpg reptileP2.jpg|Reptile Alternate Costume (Player 2 in Versus Mode) Live Action Reptilemovieposter.jpg|Reptile Movie Promo Reptile-MK-movie.jpg|Keith Cooke as Reptile in Mortal Kombat the movie Statue of Reptile.jpg|Reptile's disguise as a mere statue of himself in the first Mortal Kombat movie Reptile the Raptor.jpg|Reptile's true raptor form in Mortal Kombat the movie Reptile1.PNG|Reptile's raptor form as it begins its metamorphosis into its human stage Reptile2.PNG Reptile3.PNG MKC-Reptile.jpg|Reptile's Mortal Kombat: Conquest wallpaper Cap352.jpg|Jon Valera as Reptile in Mortal Kombat: Conquest Reptile (MK Conquest).jpg MKCReptilecap375.jpg|Reptile alongside Kiri MKCReptilecap293.jpg MKCReptilecap398.jpg|Reptile with Kreeya MKCReptilecap394.jpg|Reptile eating his "dinner" MKCReptilecap448.jpg Cap364.jpg|Reptile's acid spit Cap405.jpg|Reptile being grabbed by a Shadow Priest Reptile-Mortal-Kombat-Rebirth.jpg|Richard Dorton as Reptile in Mortal Kombat: Rebirth Reptilelive.jpg Unmasked-reptile13.jpg Image a29cc190a80e2b1b9a44ec3e21b02dc5.png Toys 2reptile.jpg Reptile IC2 collectible.jpg Jazwares-Mortal-Kombat-4in-Reptile.jpg Reptile-S3-Front.jpg Comics Bw05 01.jpg Unmasked-reptile4.jpg mk02_23.jpg|Reptile, as he prevents the younger Sub-Zero from assassinating Shang Tsung (while invisible) in the Collector's Edition MKII comic Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries